


Sweet Things

by Naoshiro



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoshiro/pseuds/Naoshiro
Summary: Angelo likely knew the consequences of his prolonged absence, but he still chose to spend more than a day with Corteo.





	Sweet Things

Angelo didn’t need to spend almost an entire week with Corteo. The longer he took, the more suspicion he’d put on himself. But he still took the time to just _be_ with Corteo, before doing business in Chicago and then going back to Lawless to finish the job.

Angelo likely knew the consequences of his prolonged absence, but he still chose to spend more than a day with Corteo. They both wanted a life together after Angelo takes his revenge, and that was something Angelo might have found sweeter than the idea of Vanetti blood on the streets of Lawless. And Angelo _loved_ sweet things.

A less empty room, and a warm smile that greeted him every morning and graced the mouth of a shared bottle of Lawless Heaven every night. Angelo was supposed to have them both after everything was done. And now Corteo’s gone. By his own hand, no less. The sight of Corteo with red blooming on his chest left Angelo’s mouth tasting bitter and his stomach turning sour.

Angelo wasn’t sure if this was merely a test of loyalty, or if Nero had wanted to make someone else experience what it’s like to lose a brother by their own hand. Frate, the poor bastard, Nero had to kill him. But Angelo would never know how Nero feels.

All he knows is that he’ll meet his brothers, real and imagined, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D
> 
> I need more Angelo/Corteo in my life so I made this. I still can't believe Corteo's dead.


End file.
